User blog:HallOfFame/Season 6 Predictions
Hey! I just wanted to make a post about my predictions for season 6 and how I think it might play out. Disclaimer: this is entirely based on speculations, I'm not claiming anything as fact. So after rewatching the s5 finale multiple times, I came to the following conclusion: season 6 will be a split narrative between 3 or 4 prisons, told through bottle episodes (each prison is featured through a rotation, so very few episodes will have all 3 or 4 prisons shown at once). That's just my guess story-telling wise (kinda of like The Walking Dead's s7 format with all of the separate community-based episodes). I'm not entirely a fan of bottle episodes, but given how large this cast is (I counted 44 named inmates during the finale, plus Sophia and Daya making it 46 named inmates on our roster), I think bottle episodes might work well. Now, why 3-4 prisons? Well, for one, and again complete speculation, but it would actually be interesting to see the main setting move from minimum security to maximum. I believe the Litchfield 10 (the 10 bunker inmates: Piper, Alex, Red, Nicky, Taystee, Suzanne, Cindy, Gloria, Frieda and Blanca) might be getting sent to Max for hiding out in the bunker. It might be a stretch, I know, I just think there's a REASON why we had the final 10 inmates stick together in the bunker. I think these 10 will be at the forefront of s6 (especially since it has the biggest players, aka Piper, Alex, Red, Taystee, etc), and that their time in Max will be featured the most in s6. This also keeps Daya on the show since she's pretty much going to Max for shooting Humps. I can also see Stella and/or Miss Claudette making returns (FINGERS CROSSED FOR MISS CLAUDETTE). And further into the season, I can see Tiffany (after she gets caught), Leanne and Angie (for destroying all the records) being put in this central location as well, making it 14 + Stella/Miss Claudette inmates at Max. As for the other 2 or 3 prisons, I was keeping track of who was entering which bus (there were 2 buses, but I doubt 300+ inmates will be transferred to only 2 prisons), and I also noticed that there were still inmates sitting outside, possibly meaning more buses will be arriving. However, the first 2 buses shown were being filled with major supporting characters, while named background characters weren't seen in the 2 lines. So I predict that there will be 2 other prisons that will get bottle episodes showing the separating of our characters, and a POSSIBLE fourth prison that will get maybe 1 bottle episode giving some spotlight for our background characters. Here are the inmates I counted getting into which of the 2 buses (I might have missed some, so take this with a grain of salt): Minimum Security Prison 1: Lorna, Ginsberg, Maritza, Brook, Leanne*, Angie*, Yoga, Boo, Linda, Anita, Gina, Norma .* Leanne and Angie were getting on the bus, but like I mentioned earlier, I believe they will be transferred to Max. Minimum Security Prison 2: Alison, Janae, Flaca, Ouija, Pidge, Sankey, Helen, Brandy And as for our named background inmates that weren't seen: Minimum Security Prison 3: Michelle, Jennifer, Weeping Woman, Alana, Reema, Babs, Boyle, Stephanie, Lea, Chang (assuming she was captured since she seemed to be apart of the count) Now, the only ones unaccounted for are: Maria (fate unconfirmed), Sophia (presumably in the SHU), Zirconia (assumed in one of the ambulances present) and Maureen (assumed in one of the ambulances present). I believe Sophia, Maureen and Zirconia will be transferred to one of the first two minmum security prisons since they are all prominent characters (I want these 3 to be in Flaca's in order to even it out between the two prisons). Now, Maria can go one of two ways: either she is released completely, or her sentence is reduced and she is sent to a minimum security prison (I'm hoping for Maritza's if this is the case). Again, my best guess is the narrative will rotate between Max and the two minumum security prisons (with more focus/more episodes dedicated to Max), with an episode dedicated to the aforementioned background characters (it would be pleasant to see what kind of material they were given since we hardly know anything about these characters). What do you think? I could be COMPLETELY OFF, but I guess it'll hold me until next year lmao. Category:Blog posts